Night Shift
by Amby-authorbynight
Summary: Bella has been placed in a phsychiatric group home after attempting suicide. What happens when she falls for the night staff. Rated Mature for possible lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"It's better to burn out that to fade away" I couldn't remember where I heard the quote but it seemed fitting. The quote echoed in my head as I stood in my little bathroom staring at myself in the mirror over the sink. I looked horrible. I was abnormally pale, even for me. My long brown hair needed to be washed desperately and my eyes were red and puffy from the combination of constant crying and lack of sleep. I felt weak and shaky from not eating. I looked down at the box cutter in my hand. I had found it out in the garage, next to some of Charlie's old tools. It trembling due to my shaky hands, every once in a while it would lightly tap the side of the sink.

The pain didn't seem to bother me as much as it thought it would. The blood started to flow quicker than I had anticipated however. I overacted to the amount of blood. The smell filled the small bathroom and made me nauseous. I remember falling to my knees, I tried to catch myself with my hands but I slipped on my own blood. I ended up face down on my bathroom floor. Charlie must have heard me fall because that is when the door flung open, the lock busted. Then I heard screaming.

I sat up in my bed. It was pitch black. I looked around frantically as I realized that it was just another dream. Every time I closed my eyes I seemed to re-live one of the worst moments of my life. The scene in the bathroom had been almost eight months ago. Obviously I did not succeed in my attempt to leave this life. I had gotten through one wrist before Charlie burst in. I guess you really need to get through both if you want any chance of success. In hind sight I'm glad he stopped me. A lot of bad things happened. A lot of things got screwed up but I still feel like suicide would have been a cowards way out.

After the bathroom incident I was moved to the psychiatric hospital In Port Angeles. I spent most of my time in a drug induced daze. I would have some kind of an 'outburst' (as they would call it) and they would stick a needle in my hip. I would lay in my tiny bed unable to move or think clearly for several hours. The thing I hated worst about drug induced day dreams was that they were of no one but Jake. He was my best friend. He was my savior. Jake always made it obvious that he wanted me for so much more than a best friend, but I could never find it in me to cross that line. Maybe if I had he would not have gotten involved with Sam and his disciples. Maybe if I had Jake would still be alive.

I shook my head to attempt to clear the thoughts that would only cause me pain. After the doctors at the psychiatric hospital told Charlie that they thought I was starting to get better he moved me to my current location, 'Port Angeles Group Home for the Mentally Ill. They supervise you 24 hours a day; but at least it was a normal house on a normal street. There were no signs out front telling people that you were crazy. The staff is no older than I am (21), and they can be a little condescending at times but it beats the hell out of the hospital. I have to take meds twice a day, but they are orally now rather than through a needle.

I jumped out of my bed and walked across the room to turn on the light. I was lucky that I had a room to myself. Almost every other patient here had a room mate. I threw myself back onto my bed. I reached into the top drawer of my night stand. I pulled out a small stack of photos. I flipped threw them until I found the one of me and Jake. He was tall and muscular. He had caramel colored skin and short black hair. Through out my whole life Jake had real long hair but when he got a little older he decided to cut it all off. The tears started to flow down my face. The pain in my chest was strong and hot. I threw my head into my pillow. My sobs were greatly muffed but all I wanted to do was scream at the top of my lungs. I missed him so much I could hardly breathe. Between my sobs I heard a door close downstairs. I decided to go downstairs and see who was working, since I couldn't sleep anyway. I tried my best to clean myself up so that it did not appear that I had been crying.

When I left my room the hallway was dark. I started walking down the stairs. I could hear the faint sounds of the television in the living room. I opened the door to the living room and there was a very good looking man sitting on the couch. He had red brown hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. His skin was even paler than mine(which was an accomplishment) he had beautiful golden eyes and very full lips. I stood in the door way speechless for a moment.

"Hello, I'm Edward" He said as he stood up from the couch and extended his hand towards me.

"Um, I'm Bella" I ignored his outstretched hand.

"Hi, Bella. I just started; I'm going to be working the overnight shift here five days a week." He was speaking slowly like many others do to people like me. They feel the need to dumb down everything they say. They assume mentally ill means retarded.

"Just because I have some issue does not mean I'm retarded, you can speak to me like a normal person." I shot back. I was sick of being spoken to like I was a child.

"I apologize" He paused attempting to collect himself "Well, Bella what are you doing up at four in the morning?" He asked, he actually appeared concerned rather than annoyed like most of the staff.

"I always have trouble sleeping" I paused attempting to determine how much he was worthy of hearing. "I always seem to dream about things that I don't want to see" I said simply.

"I see, I'm very sorry. Is it something that you would feel comfortable talking to me about?" They always say something like that. It's like they think if you talk about it 'Poof' all of your problems go away.

"No, Thank you" I smiled.

"I would love for you to sit and chat with me all night but I think you would regret not trying to get some more sleep" He smiled. When he smiled I stopped breathing. I haven't been attracted to anyone in a long time. It wasn't just that I was attracted to his looks, there was just something about him.

"What brings you here? How did you end up working here?" I ignored his request for me to leave. Not only did I not want to sleep but I also wanted to talk to him more.

"Well, I have degree in psychology and this is my first job out of college"

"I see, where are you from?" I said walking around him and sitting myself on the couch.

"Originally Forks, I have been in Seattle for a while to go to school." He paused. "Where are you from?"

"Phoenix, but I moved to Forks about two years ago."

"What brought you out to Forks?" He smiled.

"I moved in with my dad" I paused "My mom got remarried and I decided to go spend time with my dad"

"I see" he paused, by this time he was sitting next to me on the couch. "How long have you been here?"

"About five months"

"Do you mind if I ask how you got here?" He asked. He appeared to be worried that he had crossed a line.

"I think that may be a story for another night." I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Edward.

"Yes, you will" He smiled. I left the living room and went back up stairs to my room. For the first time in a long time I wasn't afraid to go to sleep. For the first time in a long time I was smiling when I crawled in my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter. I got more for my last chapter than I got for three chapter on my other story. I like this chapter, I hope you do. Please review, if you review I will write faster!! Thanks -Amby_

Night Shift- Chapter two

**Edward's Point Of View**

"How's your new job going?" Emmett said leaning on my door frame. I was slightly surprised I hadn't heard him coming. Although if I could miss anyone's mental tone walking down the hallway, it would be Emmett's. He was the only person that I knew that could actually think of nothing, sometimes he was just a mental hole.

"It's good" I paused. He picked up on my hesitation.

"What?" He smiled. "What is it?"

"One of the patients just struck me as odd, that's all" Odd was an understatement.

"Of, course they struck you as odd. They are crazy"

"They are not crazy!" I felt oddly defensive.

"Mentally ill, whatever same difference." He paused. " So why did this particular patient strike you as odd?" I could tell he was just humoring me.

"I have no idea what she was thinking" I said simply.

"What?" he asked.

"She was the first person I've ever met that I couldn't read. She was like a hole. I could hear everyone else in the house, but when she walked by, nothing." He appeared genuinely confused.

"Maybe you should ask Carlisle about it. Maybe he has come in contact with someone that could withstand others abilities before." on that note he walked out of the room, leaving me with my thoughts. I was sitting at my desk in front of my computer. I had my most recent college digress sitting on the other side of my desk. I had already been through medical school twice. I decided to go with something different this time. Compared to medicine getting my masters in psychology was rather easy. I liked working at the group home. It was quiet. I didn't have to worry about venturing out during the day. The only problem with my job seems to be that girl. She seemed so frail, so breakable. Then again not knowing what she was thinking was rather intimidating. I only had two hours before work. I decided to hunt before the drive to port angeles. Getting overly thirsty at work could not happen.

I didn't have a lot of time so I went out just around Forks. Animal blood was most definitely secondary to human blood but when we are home we always hunted animals. If we were away from home for some reason we could allow ourselves to feed on human blood. Feeding on humans did not mean killing them anymore. If you were a 'seasoned' vampire you could very easily take small amounts of human blood. The worse case scenario is that the donor would feel weak for a few days, they also would not have any kind of memory of the incident. My family has much more respect for human life than do most vampires. So we do limit ourselves quite a bit when it comes to feeding on humans.

The taste of the elk that I tackled was metallic and mossy. When you feed, you taste a lot of the creatures environment. The burn in my throat was subsiding somewhat. It wasn't as satisfying as human blood but it was enough. I made my way back to our house. I cleaned myself up before heading to port Angeles.

I quickly exchanged pleasantries with the staff that had been on duty. She was a rather short woman with long brown hair.

"All of the patients appear to be doing well tonight. Especially Bella, she was in a really good mood tonight." She was gathering her things so that she could leave. _'He is really hot….I would so cheat with him' Then a picture of her and I making love on the office desk flashed through her mind._ She smiled as she thought of this.

"Thank you" I smiled trying to get rid of her so I did not have to suffer through any more of her explicit thoughts. When she finally left it was mentally relaxing. I turned on the television for a little background noise. Overnights at this group home were incredibly easy. There were light chores, you were supposed to do random bedroom checks, and then you would have six hours to yourself. This job should not require a degree.

I made sure everyone was sleeping before I started cleaning. I usually did the chores fast. If a patient had seen me I would just appear to be a blur running around the kitchen. I knew cleaning like this was dangerous but I hated cleaning and I very much wanted to get it over with.

As I cleaned I could not help but think about Bella. She lay helpless upstairs. I could feel the absence of her thoughts. It was like a hole in the puzzle of thoughts and dreams of the patients upstairs. I shook my head and continued to finish my chores. I tried my best to think about something else.

God damn it" I threw the sponge on the counter and walked out of the kitchen towards the stairs. I crept silently up the stairs. The door at the top of the stairs moaned when I opened it. It was dark in the hallway. I walked to the end of the hall. I knew Bella was just on the other side of the door. I also knew that what I was doing was very wrong. I opened the door just barley enough for me to look in. The room was dark. She was sleeping. I opened the door further and stepped in. I could hear her breathing, soft and steady.

Once again her thoughts and dreams were a mystery to me. It frustrated me greatly. She appeared to be utterly peaceful as she slept. Her long brown hair was spread out over her pillow. She didn't appear to be as pale as she had the day before. Her lips were more pink, she looked healthier. I suddenly got the urge to kiss her. I knew I needed to get out of her bedroom if I was feeling this way. I hadn't really been interested in anyone for over fifty years. I had never been involved with anyone. For some reason I felt like I was being pulled towards her. She stirred in her sleep and I froze from the fear that she would see me before I could get out of the room. She didn't wake but she was facing me now. I now saw that she was wearing a very skimpy tank top. The sight of her exposed flesh made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I quietly left the room. I walked down the stairs not bothering to check on any of the other patients. I would hear if something was wrong. According to all of the minds they were sleeping.

I walked into the living room and sat myself down in the couch. I flipped through the channels for a few minutes until I settled for something on the history channel. I had watched the television program for about ten minutes when I heard the door to the living room open. I looked over and laid my eyes on the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, again. Bella was standing across the room staring at me. For a second I started to panic, thinking that maybe she was actually awake and knew I had been in her room watching her.

"Hi Edward" She smiled when she said my name. She was still wearing that same skimpy tank top but now most of her was covered with a thin robe.

"Hello Bella" I paused " what are you doing awake" I glanced at the clock. It was 245am.

"Well don't say anything but I kind of set my alarm clock so I could talk to you again" She blushed.

"I should send you back to bed" I said simply, knowing damn well that's not what I wanted.

"But your not going to are you?" She appeared shy and anxious.

"Maybe not right away" I smiled " but you cant stay up all night"

"Okay, I can deal with that" She smiled. She walked over and sat next to me on the couch. She was at least two feet away. I would have been happier if she was closer. I felt like I was having impure thoughts. She was an adult but technically I was in a position of power and therefore this relationship would be inappropriate.

"So tell me about your family" She looked at me as if I was telling her a bedtime story.

"Well I have two sister and two brothers. My dads a doctor at the forks hospital" I paused "What about your family?"

"My dad is the chief of police in forks and my mom lives in Arizona with her husband. I'm an only child, my parents divorced when I was little so there weren't any more kids" She looked thoughtful.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Purple. What's your favorite animal?" She appeared to be mentally searching for more questions.

"Grizzly bears" I smiled I realized I just named my favorite food. "Can you tell me what happened. How you ended up in this place?" She just stared at me for almost three minutes before beginning to speak.

"I was living in forks with my dad. My best friend was Jacob Black. He was my best friend, my brother, my savior. I loved him. He was very pushy with wanting more than a friendship. I was to afraid of ruining our friendship to engage in any kind of intimate relationship. After a while I guess he got sick of waiting for me to want him and he started hanging out with this group of kids. 'Sam and his disciples' as he once called them. They used to do just stupid shit. Drugs, extreme sports, intentionally hurt each other, just because. Well one day Jacob was cliff diving with them and he hit his head on part of the cliff and the doctors said that he was most likely dead before he hit the water." She paused and a few tears started to slid down her cheeks. "After that I was really depressed. I stopped eating, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop crying. One day came when I hadn't slept in about a week, I hadn't eating in about five days, my head hurt from crying and I tried to kill myself. Charlie caught me" She held out her wrist to show me the horrible share that cut across her wrist. " After that I went to the hospital for a couple of months. Things got worse for a little while. I moved here about five months ago." She let out a large breath.

"I'm very sorry" I gave her a hug. It was the first physical contact I had had with her. She was warm and soft. Her tears bothered me. I wanted to take away the pain. "Bella, you can not blame yourself for what happened"

"That's what everyone tells me" She smiled.

"Thank you for telling me" I smiled. I felt grateful that she had confided in me.

"Can I get up and see you tomorrow night?" She asked hopeful.

"Of course." Against my better judgment I leaned over and kissed her cheek. She let out a small gasp. The thought of my ice cold skin touching her had not crossed my mind.

"You really cold." She touched the place on her face where I had kissed.

"Sorry." I smiled as I watched her disappear up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took me so long to update. Been busy and unmotivated. Please tell me what you think……-Amby_

**Night shift-Chapter three**

I hadn't dreamt of Jacob in two nights, or maybe I should say I haven't dreamt of Jacob's accident in two nights. This is a good thing, I knew it was but part of me was afraid if I didn't dream about him than I would forget about him. I felt like my not dreaming about Jacob was a direct result of meeting Edward. He made me feel like I hadn't felt in a very long time, maybe since the last time when I was with Jake.

After I saw Edward last night I didn't dream at all. That was a nice change. I got up early this morning and cleaned up my room. I helped make breakfast for everyone. I was having a really good day. I took a walk in the afternoon. It was a really nice day out.

At the present time I was sitting at the dinning room table eating dinner. Hamburger helper was on the menu tonight. The group home made a lot of cheap meals. It got expensive to feed so many people. The patient sitting in from of me was a large woman. She was much taller and much wider than I was. She was mostly quiet, I had never really talked to her. I had heard her talking to herself many times. I had also seen her doing martial arts in the living room. Sitting next to her was an older woman. I had seen her smoking outside and coughing until she threw up. She was a really quiet person even when she spoke her voice was very soft. At the other table there was a younger man, around my age. He talked a lot about the voices that he heard. He scared me sometime because he talked about being the devil and his voices being demons. When I first moved in he had started making really explicit comments towards me. The comments stopped after I spoke to the group home staff about it. I still tried to keep my distance from him though.

I wanted to go to bed early so that I could spend some time awake tonight to see Edward. The earliest I could take my medications was seven-thirty. I had to go into the office and tell them what I was taking and why I took it. The meds made me a little tired, so going to bed early wasn't going to be hard. I went to bed around eight, setting my alarm for 2am. I didn't dream about anything concrete while I slept. The only thing I remember is seeing Edward's face occasionally. He seemed to always be in my dreams these days. The thought of actually being with Edward was a scary thought. I'm not sure I would know what to do. The thought of moving out of this house and living with him, the thought of having a normal life with him was surreal. I knew it bordered on delusional but thinking that it could be possible made things so much better. I know if me and Edward did develop any kind of relationship it would be a secret. Something we both would have to hide from everyone. I didn't like the idea of hiding it but I would do it if it meant I could have him. The relationship would be deemed inappropriate if anyone found out. He wasn't that much older than me but he was in a position of authority over me. People would see that as wrong. I didn't even know if Edward felt strongly enough to take that chance.

I slowly opened my eyes to my dark bedroom. I looked at my alarm clock. It read 12:47am. I had set my alarm for 2am to see Edward. I quickly realized that my bladder is what had awaked me. I jumped out of my bed, At the moment I was only wearing a tank top and pink panties. I searched through my dresser for a pair of shorts or some sweat pants. I had no luck finding pants and my bladder was about to explode. So I decided to just wrap my rode around myself tightly.

I looked down the hallway, it was dark with no signs of movement. I quickly scurried across the hall way and down two doors. I quickly shut the door behind me. The bathroom was spotless, Edward must have been up here cleaning. The thought if being only feet away while I was asleep excited me. I quickly relieved myself. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. You could really see how thin I was since I wasn't wearing pants. I had gained a little bit of weight since moving in but I was still rather thin.

I knew no one else was awake so I didn't think to close my rode tightly like I did before when I opened the bathroom door. Another patient was standing outside of the door, waiting. It was the boy around my age that always talked about demons. I quickly closed my robe, realizing it was still open.

"Bella" The boy said surprised that he got a glimpse of my panties. He started to walk towards me so I tried to step around him to leave but he side stepped so that he was still in front of me. I again attempted to go around him but he moved at the same time, blocking me once again.

" Excuse me" I said sternly. He took a step forward and extended his arms, he looked like he was trying to hug me. "Get away from me" I said putting my hands in front of me. Suddenly he grabbed my face and crushed his lips to mine. I frantically attempted to push him away. He was stronger than he looked. I then felt his tongue invading my mouth. He grabbed my legs and yanked them out from under me. I felt the cold bathroom floor slam against my back, my head bounced off the linoleum. I was kicking and throwing my arms out trying to hit him. "Stop" I screamed. He quickly cupped a hand over my mouth and pulled my shirt up with his other hand, exposing my chest to him. I started crying when I felt his hand on my breast. I was a virgin, I had never been close with a man intimately at all. I could not believe that this is how I was going to lose my innocence. He took his hand off of my mouth for a second to pull down his pants. "Help" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He quickly replaced his hand on my mouth.

"Shut up!" He started pulling on my underwear. I was not going to let this happen. I started frantically kicking and hitting. He must have thought that my mouth was a bigger threat then my arms because he kept me silenced rather than restrain my arms. I bit his hand as hard as I could. He quickly pulled his hand away. "Fuck….Bitch" I had drawn blood. I spit to ensure that his blood was not in my mouth. He swung his arm back and hit my face hard. The pain on the right side of my face was throbbing. Then I realized that his hand was not longer on my mouth.

"Edward" my throat was hurting from screaming. "Edward"

He grabbed a fist full of my hair and threw me onto my stomach. I heard a rip then saw my panties fly into the hallway. He grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them behind my back. I knew this was it, I didn't know what to do. My wrists were aching from his tight grip.

"Please stop" I begged. I heard a whoosh of air then his hands released my arms. I quickly turned to see what was happening. It was Edward. He was holding my attacker up off of the floor. His face looked like something I had never seen. He looked like he was in pain. He was growling as well. He looked beyond the boy as if he was planning something. Then he threw the boy with more force than I had ever seen. I heard a window break. Then Edward turned and looked at me. Suddenly he looked embarrassed. I quickly realized that it was because my shirt wasn't on all the way and my panties were laying in shreds at his feet. I quickly grabbed my rose and wrapped it around my body.

"Are you okay" he was beside me in just two steps. He crouched down so that he was eye level with me. The tears were coming full blast. I started blubbering into his chest. He put his arms around me. He was freezing, which did not help my current clothesless status.

"It's okay" He started running his hands through my hair. "I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for" my words came out extremely mumbled through my sobs.

"I should have gotten here sooner" he paused "I'm sorry I was outside and I also thought he was dreaming" I looked at him confused.

"Come on get some clothes on, I'm going to have to make some calls." He helped me to my feet. My face was throbbing. He walked me to my room. That's when I saw the window,

"You threw him out the window!" I said not only surprised but also worried that he had killed him. He smiled.

"I'll wait here" I looked at him wondering why I needed a baby sitter to get dressed. My room was still dark when I walked in. I flicked on the light switch and walked over to my dresser. I found a t-shirt and jeans after I had replaced my underwear. I threw my robe onto my bed and walked back out into the hallway.

"Your face is swelling" Edward said handing me an ice pack.

"My head hurts to, I hit it really hard on the bathroom floor." I said as I touched the tender spot on the back of my head. He nodded acknowledging my head trauma. Then he took my hand and lead me down the stairs. I followed him into the office and watched him make many calls. One, the first one, to the supervisor of the group home. He explained the incident to her, he left out some details which I appreciated. I didn't want to hear them. When he told her of the boy falling out the window, he told her just that, that he had fallen out of the window. After Edward had caught him off guard, apparently I kicked him and he fell backwards out of the window. I understand why he had lied. He would obviously be in a lot of trouble if they knew he had been thrown. The force in which Edward threw him still didn't seem real.

After he got off the phone with the house supervisor he called the police and an ambulance for the boy. Somehow Edward had convinced his supervisor to allow him to take me to the hospital himself. After about fifteen minutes there was a cop and paramedic. The cop sat in the office and wanted to knew every detail of what happened. He seemed to give me a dirty look when I told him about opening the bathroom door with my robe open. Edward appeared angry and annoyed through most of the conversation.

Someone arrived to work at the group home around three am so that Edward could take me to the hospital. I put on my coat and grabbed my wallet before following Edward out to his silver Volvo.

"Nice car" I said as I sat on the leather seat and closed the door.

"Thanks" he smiled at me. " I'm taking you to see my father, he's a doctor at forks general"

"Okay" the pain from the back of my head and the pain from my face had turned into one all over head ache. The drive was a good forty-five minute drive. Occasionally his hand would brush against mine, I wanted to hold his hand so bad. Finally I realized that I didn't care and o grabbed his hand, intertwining my fingers with his. I gasped at first contact due to the temperature of his hands.

"Why are you allowed so cold?"

"I don't know. Just cold blooded I guess" he laughed. I got the distinct feeling that he was lying to me. He didn't pull his hand away from mine, he seemed to embrace it. This encouraged me so not only did I leave my hand intertwined with his but I also cuddled up to his shoulder. When I did this he started to move and I was afraid I was pushing my luck. He simply reached down and kissed my forehead.

"Bella don't fall asleep" he paused. " You might have a concussion, you cant sleep."

"Not sleeping." I mumbled. We pulled into the parking lot at the hospital before I even got the chance to fall asleep. I did not want to pull myself away from Edward. Edward pulled me inside. I sat down while he spoke to the receptionist. He walked over to me and sat down.

"My dad will be just a minute. How are you feeling?"

"Sick, my heard killing me" he put his arms around me and started running his hands through my hair.

"Edward, Bella" I looked up to see a man that looked a lot like Edward. He was very pale. He had short blonde hair that was slicked back. He was wearing a tag on his jacket that read 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen'

"Well Bella I heard about your incident earlier, I'm very sorry. How are you feeling?" he said as I struggled to get on the table.

"My head and face hurts really bad." At this he started examining my head.

"I'm pretty sure you have a concussion and your face is going to look a little scary for a couple of days" I winced when he touched the sore spot on my head. "Okay Bella, I'm sorry but due to your head I would like you to stay for at least twenty four hours"

"Really" I said hoping I had heard him wrong.

"Yes, I'll get you admitted" I looked up at Edward, hoping he would take me away.

"I'll be here with you all night" he kissed my forehead. Edwards dad got me admitted quickly. Within a half an hour I was laying in an uncomfortable bed in a hospital room. I did have the room to myself, which was nice. Edward was there. He stayed until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I took a while to update. Again. I was having computer issues. Thanks for the reviews. Thanks to one person in particular, your enthusiasm made me very happy. Please leave me some reviews. They are motivating. __-Amby_

**Edward's Point Of Veiw** ***

Throwing him out of the window was the very least I could do. I wanted to do so much more. Even after watching him hit the ground I wanted to go back and drain him dry while Bella was changing. I decided against it. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain that. I was so angry at myself for allowing him to get so far. He had had many dreams in the past nights about Bella. Many of them were adult oriented. So when I saw what was happening through his eyes I thought he was simply dreaming again. No one would ever touch her again. I was sure of that, I would never allow anything to happen to her again. I took her to Carlisle because I wanted the best care. Once Bella was settled in her bed I found that I did not, could not leave her. The sun was quickly threatening me but even that was not going to pry me away from her. Carlisle showed me a storage room in the basement that was light tight. He told me that I could get away with resting there during the day. It wasn't comfortable but I would endure almost anything to make sure that she was safe. With me in the same building I could scan others minds to make sure she was okay.

I could not venture out into the sun. Direct sunlight would cause burns on my skin. A Vampire could manage to be awake and even go out if there was not direct sunlight but one does not feel well or right when awake during the day. Your body can tell that it Is not your natural time.

When I saw the sunlight starting to peak through the blinds in Bella's room I decided it was time to go downstairs. She was sleeping when I departed so I left a note that I would be back. I knew that I felt to strongly for her now. I couldn't stop the events that were inevitable going to happen. I wasn't going to tell her about the curse that was upon me. If she figured it out I wouldn't deny it but I was not going to offer that information. If she found out I'm not sure how she would take it.

Carlisle seemed to accept how I felt about her. He was very supportive last night. Carlisle has always been supportive though. I can't think of one time that he wasn't. I assumed that he has informed the rest of the family what was happening. Alice would be accepting. I wasn't so sure about my other sister Rosalie. She was very guarded and very into herself. Rosalie would not be accepting of Bella.

Around three pm I heard a nurse thinking about Bella. Apparently Bella was being somewhat difficult. Not wanting to eat and be argumentative. According to the Nurses thoughts Bella was doing okay physically. Then I saw Bella's face through the nurse's eyes. She looked horrible. One side of her face was badly bruised. I cringed at the thought of that stupid kid hitting her. I still wanted to rip him limb from limb.

Finally around five pm I felt the sun begin to go down. I was greatly relieved to be able to leave that room. I ran at vampiric speed to the elevator. Once I got off the elevator I slowed down due to the crowd of people. I walked down the hallway until I reached Bella's room. She was laying in the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Bella" Her head shot up from the pillow.

"Edward" She held out her arms. She almost jumped out of the bed trying to hug me. She smelled nice. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in my chest.

"I didn't think you were coming back" She pulled away enough for me to see that she was crying. I wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry Bella I had to wait to come and see you" I paused, I wanted to tell her the truth but I knew that was not an option. "Are you okay?"

"I think so" she paused. "My face still hurts, but they said my head was fine"

"good" I kissed her head. Her face did look pretty bad.

"Bella, Edward" Carlisle walked into Bella's room. "How was your day Bella?"

"Boring" she stated flatly. As I sat on the edge of Bella's bed, she still clung to me tightly. I felt a very familiar mind morning towards the room. _'You better know what your doing Edward'_ She thought to herself, knowing I could hear her. _'Don't get mad Edward I simply want to meet the woman that had my brother risking his life' _Just as the last word faded away the source of the thoughts walked through the door. It was my spiky haired, short annoying sister.

"Hello, I'm Alice" She held her hand out to Bella. Bella stared at her hand for a few minutes before reaching her own hand out and shaking Alice's gloved hand.

"I'm Bella" She smiled.

"I know. I just had to come and meet the girl that seems to have my brother so smitten." Bella blushed violently at this remark. Alice, Carlisle and I could all hear the sound of her blood rushing to her face.

"Bella I called your father, he should be here soon" Carlisle broke through all of our thoughts.

"you called my father?" There was fear and shock in her voice.

"Yes, I hope that's not a problem." He paused apparently waiting her reaction. "You are free to leave tonight but I was unsure if you would be ready to go back to the group home."

"I understand" She paused, looking down at her hands. "I just haven't seen him in a while" Her gaze was fixed on her lap.

"He's your father Bella. I'm sure everything will be fine. How is you face and head feeling?" Carlisle had a way of seamlessly changing the subject.

"My head feels okay but my face hurts if I move certain ways"

"Okay, I'm going to send you home with some pain medication. Make sure you take them in moderation thought, they are strong." Bella just shook her head in response. Carlisle left the room then. Alice's face went black along with her mind. I watched her mind with her as her vison started. It was Bella and I. Bella looked beautiful and healthy. I was instantly embarrassed when I relized that alice's vison was about the most inimite moment in someones life. Bella and I were laying in the middle of the forest. Both of our bodies were intertwined with the other. Our clothes were thrown about all over the trees and bushed that lie around us. Alices vision surprised me for many reasons. For one with Bella being human she is very breakable. If Bella and I were to have a physical relationship I was unsure if she would be safe. I could hurt her very easily. For two thinking about being intiment with Bella was sereal. I had never been intiment with anyone. I can honesty say that I have never felt strongly enough for anyone to take that step. The look on Alices face was very uncomfortable. She couldn't help what she saw, sometimes she saw things that she didn't want to.

"Is everything okay?" Bella said finally noticing the silence that had fallen between Alice and I.

"Yes, everything is fine. Alice just gets headaches easily." I looked at her sternly wishing she would collect herself. '_Edward I'm going to go talk to Carlisle. I need to get out of this room' _She thought in my direction.

"I hope to see you again soon, Bella. It was nice to meet you" She said to Bella.

"It was nice to meet you too Bella" We both watched Alice's tiny body move out of the door.

"Was she okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, she's Fine" I paused, turning to look at her. "Why are you so afraid to see your father?"

"It's complicated" She was looking out the window.

"I've got nothing but time, Bella"

"I just have hurt him a lot over the past year" She stalled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I couldn't begin to explain how much I hurt him when he found me in the bathroom after I cut my wrist" She glanced down at her scar. "Then the hard time I had in the hospital, I know he felt horrible, I know he felt useless. I haven't seen him since I moved to the group home. I think he stopped coming to see me because he just couldn't handle a reminder of how miserable I was." She looked up at me then; tears were rolling down both cheeks. I knew I was supposed to say something to make her feel better. In this situation no matter what I said it was not going to change what had happened or the pain that it had caused both her and her father.

"I'm sorry Bella" I leaned over and kisser her forehead. "I promise things are going to get better."

"They are already starting to get better" She leaned her head onto my chest. The warmth of her skin was very obvious due to the cold nature of my own skin. I was very comfortable with her in my arms. I didn't want to have to be away from her. _'Edward, Bella's father is here'_ Alice's thoughts drifted through my mind from the hallway. I automatically and reluctantly pulled away from Bella. She looked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, your father is coming."

"How do you kn-"She was cut off by Charlie almost running through the door.

"Bella" He hugged her tightly. "Are you okay? What happened? Where is that little fuck, I'm going to lock him up for the rest of his life." He was thinking horrible things about the young man that had done this to his daughter. He was enraged.

"Dad, I'm okay, really. This is Edward" She turned her father's attention to me. "He is the one who saved me. I kicked the boy when he looked up at Edward and the kid fell out of the two story window." She paused waiting for her father to react.

"I can't thank you enough Edward." Edward shook his hand and nodded. "Bella, you're coming home with me tonight. Depending on how you feel you'll be going back to the group home in a couple of days" he paused then added. "That kid has been moved to the state hospital."

"Why do I have to go back at all?" She looked at me then back to her father. "I'm doing much better, I'm happier."

"I can see that Bella but I don't want to take any chances. If anything I want you to be there longer than necessary to make sure that you are okay" His voiced was very stern. The vision of Bella lying in the bathroom floor surrounded by blood flashed through his mind. I cringed at the sight. "I stopped and got a few days worth of you meds" He patted his shirt pocket.

"Fine" Bella crossed her arms across her chest and looked out the window.

"I'm going to start your paperwork so we can get going" He left the room then. After her father was gone Bella looked at me as if she expected me to tell her she didn't have to go back.

"Bella, he's just worried about you"

"I'm not going back to that house" She said flatly. I sat back down on the bed next to her. She quickly moved closer and layed her head on my chest.

"When will I see you again?" There was fear in her voice.

"Bella, after the other night, I will never be that far away from you." She looked relieved but confused. "Just go home, get in you pajamas and wait" I smiled at the thought of Bella in pajamas. I wonder what kind of pajamas she wore. Did she wear flannel PJ's that covered every inch of her body, or did she wear something that left nothing to the imagination? After pulling that guy off of her it's not like I couldn't imagine what she would look like without clothes.

"You're a little weird sometimes Edward Cullen" She said sarcastically. "How did you know that my dad was coming? I mean how did you know he was about to walk through the door?" My mind frantically started to come up with something to tell her. I couldn't tell her I could read minds; she would think I belonged in a crazy house. I sure as hell couldn't tell her that I could read minds because I'm a vampire. Finally something I thought of seemed plausible.

"I heard him say hello to carlise in the hallway"

"Oh, um okay" She was still cuddling up in my arms. She smelled nice. I wanted to kiss her badly. I was unsure of how that would go over. Right now definitely is not the time for something like that anyway.

"Bella, I'm going to leave now but I will see you tonight before you sleep" I said looking down at the beautiful creature in my arms.

"Promise"

"Promise" I kissed her forehead and stood up. I left her room looking back once. I passed her father in the hallway; he was talking to one of the nurses about Bella going home. I walked down the hall and into my father's office. Carlisle was sitting behind his desk. Alice was sitting in his office as well.

"Ah, Edward" Carlise said putting down his stack of papers. "Tell me what exactly happened with Bella" I sat down across from him and rubbed my temples. Alice was intently looking at me.

"I went upstairs and found another patient on top of her on the bathroom floor. Her clothes were ripped and thrown about. It was obvious what he was attempting to do. I grabbed him and fought the urge to snap his neck." I paused not wanting to tell him the part about me throwing him out of the window.

"And how did he end up two stories down on the concrete?" He knew the answer before he asked; he simply wanted to hear me say it.

"I threw him"

"Edward that was very irresponsible." He paused; he looked like he was thinking intently. "Do you think there is any possibility of exposure?"

"No, everyone believes the story of Bella kicking him and that is what Bella is telling people"

"What does Bella think about you?"

"I don't know" I paused knowing I should have told him sooner

"What do you mean you don't know" His voice was growing in volume.

"I can't read her. Since the moment that I met her I haven't been able to read her. She's just like a mental black hole"

"Edward this is very dangerous. We have to relocate" He was standing now, resting his hands on the desk.

"No! It is unnecessary." I paused not wanting to say the next part but knowing I was going to anyway. "I can't leave her. I won't leave her."

"Edward are you in love with this girl?" His question caught me off guard. I hadn't thought of that. Did I love her? I felt very protective of her certainly. But loving her meant that I was going to condemn her to being with a vampire. Condemn her to this life if she chose. If I loved her that meant I really could not be without her.

"I think so" I paused knowing both of them were staring a hole through me. "I feel very protective of her, I feel like I cant be that far away from her at any given point, and I feel like I want her, forever no matter what that means." I said not realizing that I could express how I felt this well. I usually wasn't very good at this.

"What do you plan on doing about keeping the secret?" He had calmed a bit.

"I'm not going to tell her but if she figures it out on her own, I will not deny it" that was one of the few things I had already thought about

"Fair enough." Carlise said sitting back down. "Edward it is not that I don't like Bella, because I do very much. She would be very good for her Edward. It's just dangerous, you know that. So the only advice I am going to give you is to be very careful. You know how badly something like this could end."

"I know. Thank you for understanding. You have always been very understanding."

Alice had been sitting in the corner of the office very quiet through out our interaction. She stood now. "Edward. I hope it all turns out good. But me and you both already know that it will to a certain point" She smiled that little evil smile she did when she was taunting me.

"Thank you Alice. I would appreciate if you would keep that vision to your self." She simply shook her head in acknowledgment.

***

I sat in the tree outside of Bella's room waiting for her father to fall asleep so I could enter undetected. He was laying his bed thinking about Bella. Worrying that someday she will try to commit suicide again. Then he thought of Jacob, the whole reason for Bella's illness. Within five minutes his metal tones changed to that of a dream. I threw a small pebble at Bella's window. She quickly scurried towards the window. She was wearing a pink tank top that showed a little more cleavage than would be considered appropriate. I could not see what kind of bottoms she was wearing due to the window. I really hoped it was long pants. I didn't know if I could handle seeing her beautiful legs in their entirety.

"How did you get up there?' She said just above a whisper. Her long brown hair hung loosely around her head. She wore a big smile on her face.

"Step back, I'm coming in"

"Your gonna kill yourself" As she said this she did step aside for me to enter. I made a single pounce through the window, landing silently on her wood floor.

"You're incredible, you know that" she said shocked that I had made such a graceful entrance. Quickly I realized that she was wearing shorts that matched her tank top. This girl will be the death of me I thought to myself as a smile spread across my face at the sight of her legs.

"What" she looked at herself than back at me.

"You look nice"

"Thanks, there just pajamas" She looked confused as to why I was so interested in her night clothes. "Did you take some serious gymnastics classes or something?" I looked at her confused until she pointed towards her still open window.

"Oh, let's just say I'm really graceful" I paused searching for something to do so I did not keep staring at her exposed skin. If I wasn't careful my body would start reacting to the beautiful woman in front of me. It wasn't exactly easy being a virgin at over 100 years old.

"What are you thinking about?" She had noticed my silence.

"Just that your pretty" I blurted out desperate to say something that wasn't '_I want to kiss every inch of your body' _

"Yeah right. You're lying" She seemed to be saying this in a playful way. She sat down next to me on her twin size bed.

"And how do you know I'm lying?" I said moving a little closer to her.

"I just know. I'm good like that" She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. "So what were you really thinking about?" She looked up at me. Her lips were dangerously close to mine. I wanted it so bad. Her breath smelled fruity. I wondered if her mouth would taste the same. "Edward just tell me what you were thinking about. It can't possibly be that bad"

"I was thinking you have beautiful legs and that you are seriously giving me a hard time wearing an outfit like that, okay" She smiled instantly. I quickly realized that she had put on the outfit on purpose. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Maybe" She snuggled closer. She was really making this hard for me.

"That was mean" I said. She smiled and lay back onto her bed. She covered herself up and patted the area next to her. She was covered up so I decided that I could lay down with her. The bed was small so our bodies were very close. To make matters worse she laid her head on my shoulder and put her leg on my thigh. I put my arm around her and started playing with her hair.

"Edward?" She said softly.

"Yes"

"Thank you"

"For what?" I looked down at her, her eyes were closed.

"Saving me, saving my virginity" I didn't say anything I simply hugged her closer to my body. We lay there in silence for several minutes. I was in heaven. I realized, laying there with Bella tightly in my arms that I truly did love her. Now that I have admitted this to myself, I can not and will not ever be away from her.

"Bella?" I said seeing if she was asleep. She didn't say anything. Her breathing was slow and steady. She was sleeping. I took this opportunity to tell her something that I wasn't sure I really wanted to her remember yet. "I love you Bella Swan"


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the long wait. This chapter is longer than the other ones so maybe that makes up for my absence, a little bit. Please review!!!!!_

**Bella's point of view*** **** **** ***** ***** ********

Sine I had gotten up so early I wasn't really sure what to do with myself. The group home had a rule that when you were out of the home you had to call them to report taking your meds. So I called a little after eight to report taking them. The last thing I needed was my dad thinking I wasn't taking my meds.

After that, I took my time in the shower, at the group home I always felt rushed. Showers were strictly for hygiene purposes not relaxation. So when I took a shower today I took my time. I had bruises on my back from the incident the other night. The hot water seemed to help the ache in my back. I washed my hair. Twice. I shaved my legs. Since I had a previous suicide attempt the group home would not allow me to use razors. I always had to use something along the lines of "Nair". It was nice to be able to actually shave. When I got out of the shower I dressed in a pair of jeans that fit me very well and a black tank top. For once, in a long time I felt like I cared what I looked like. So I blow dried my hair. My blow dried hair was very curly, fluffy and full of body.

After my shower I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be doing. I tried to watch TV but there wasn't really anything on during the day. I quickly found myself cleaning. I hadn't been here in a long time and Charlie didn't really clean. While I was cleaning the kitchen floor my mind wandered to Edward. I missed him, even though it hadn't even been twelve hours since the last time I had seen him. I knew I cared about him more than I should after only knowing him for a few short weeks. It felt so much longer, I felt like I've known him forever. Last night had been fun, the look on my face when he saw my shorts. It made me want to go shopping due to my lack of sexy clothing. The ringing of the kitchen phone brought me back to reality. I let the mop lean against the counter as I tippy-toed across the wet floor and picked up the telephone receiver that hung on the wall.

"Hello"

"Hey Bells" my dad's voice was loud through the receiver.

"Hey dad, how's work?"

"it's okay, I just wanted to check on you. I'm sorry I have to work while your home"

"it's okay dad. I'm just cleaning. I was wondering if you could give me some money so I could buy some groceries. There isn't anything here and I wanted to start making dinner every night." My question was about more than just the groceries. This way he knew I intended to stay. If I planned things a week in advance at least I knew that he would not start with me about going back till the end of the week.

"I guess that would be okay" He paused. I could almost hear him thinking through the phone. "I'll drop off some money on my lunch hour."

"Okay, thanks dad." I hung up the phone. I went back to moping the floor.

* * *

Charlie's had insisted that I take a cab to the store. I didn't see the point. I had a perfectly good truck sitting by the garage. I hadn't driven in almost a year, but I'm pretty sure it was like riding a bike, you don't forget. Charlie had appeared worried when I had asked him for the keys. After a few minutes of deliberation he had insisted that I call a cab. I didn't want to fight with him because I didn't want him to send me back so I obliged. He was home when I returned with the groceries. I fought the urge to say something snotty. I put on a fake smile before entering the house.

"Hey dad how does lasagna sound?" I yelled as I put the bags on the counter.

"Sounds good" he said as he walked into the kitchen. "Bella can we talk?" Here it comes.

"Sure" I turned and looked at him as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Just because your offering to make me a five star meal every night does not mean I'm going to let you stay home"

"Dad" I paused. I was a little speechless as he was not usually this observant. "Please, Please don't make me go back. I know I've screwed up a lot but I just want to live my life. When I'm there I feel like my life has been put on hold. Please don't make me go back." I felt a single tear slide down my cheek.

"Bella, you have to understand my point of view. I don't want to loose you." I could tell he was deliberating within himself. "I cant be here all the time to make sure that you are okay. I know that you are safe there. You can stay home for the week but I want you to go back at least for just a couple more months. Until the staff there can tell me with confidence that you are okay" I could see the desperation of his face. He infuriated me but I knew he meant well. I could feel the anger bubbling up in my stomach. I wanted to throw something, I wanted to tear the kitchen apart. That would give him more of a reason to send me back though.

"Dad, just leave me alone so I can make your dinner" I said as I turned and started making his lasagna. I didn't see his face but I could almost hear the sadness as he left the kitchen. If I had more time I would have made the lasagna from scratch but today I just bought a frozen stoffers lasagna. Now I'm glad I had bought the frozen one as I really didn't feel like cooking now. I put the lasagna in the oven and set the timer for sixty minutes. That's when I turned and leaned my back against the counter and looked out the window across the room. Edward was sitting outside of the window looking at me. As soon as our eyes met a smile spread across his face. He waved, my anger and bad mood disappeared. I saw him get his cell phone out of his pocket and flip it open. Then the kitchen phone started ringing. I ran over and answered it.

"Hello" Knowing already who was on the other end.

"Hello beautiful. Do you want to come out and play"

"yes" I paused, then added in a whisper. "What am I supposed to tell my dad"

"Tell him it's a friend from high school that heard you were home"

"Okay, hold on" I set the receiver down and ran into the living room.

"Dad" his head shot up.

"yeah"

"um, that's Jessica Stanley, from high school. She wants to know if I can come and visit" he just stared at me. "Dad, if I'm only going to be home for a week you can at least let my enjoy it."

"I guess, but I want you home by eleven"

"Thanks dad" I kissed his cheek and ran back into the kitchen.

"Hey jess, I'll be right over" I heard Edward laugh as I hung up the phone. I quickly put on my shoes and a sip up sweat shirt that I left unzipped as I liked the amount of skin my tank top showed.

"By dad!" I yelled as I opened the front door.

"Eleven Bella!" I faintly heard as I shut the door behind me. It was a cool night and for once I could see the stars. I walked down the few steps that lay in front of the house. Charlie was most likely watching me so I began walking away from the house. As soon as my house was out of sight Edward appeared at me side.

"Sorry I didn't want your dad to see me" he looked beautiful against the night sky.

"I figured" I smiled at him. "So where are we going." I said. He reached over and grabbed my hand.

"My car is parked at the end of the street" he point towards his car.

"Can we go to your house?" His face looked worried. "I'm sorry, is that a bad idea"

"Yeah, most likely" he said simply.

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain Bella"

"well we have time and apparently no where to spend that time. So…"

"My family is just different okay" I noticed that while he spoke of hi family he was avoiding looking me in the eyes.

"That's it" I paused. "Your afraid of your family" a small laugh escaped me.

"It's more than just a normal different, Bella. We are really different." He looked worried.

"Edward, it cant be that bad. Tell me"

"Tell you what"

"Tell me what is so different about you family." he just looked at me for a long moment.

"No, not tonight Bella" he was looking strait forward.

"Edward, just tell me"

"Bella you don't know what you are asking." we had reached his car. Both of us opened the doors and got in.

"Edward, tell me. Whatever it is-"he cut me off mid sentence.

"Bella, I'm serious you don't want to know okay" Edward appeared so serious it was almost scary.

"Fine" I crossed my arms across my chest. I found it hard to actually stay mad at him. All I wanted was to be close to him. I watched his expressionless face as he drove around the town of forks. He had begun driving out of town. I didn't really recognize where we were anymore.

"where were we going"

"I will show you were I live, but no meet and greet with my family tonight, okay?" he looked at me. "Is that a compromise?"

"Okay, but remember I have to be home by eleven" I was starting to wonder how far away he lived when he made a right turn into a long drive-way.

"Wow" was all I could say as I looked upon the huge house. There were large ground to ceiling windows. It had at least three floors. It was beautiful.

"You Like?" he was smiling.

"Yes, its so big"

"Well all of us like to have our own space. He said as he looked upon the house as if he had never seen it.

"How many people live here"

"my parents, Carlisle and Esme, Two brothers, Emmet and Jasper, and two sisters, Alice and Rosalie."

"I've met Alice and your dad. Why cant I meet the rest of your family?"

"Bella, I care about you a lot. I want this to last for a long time, so its not like you wont have more chances to meet them."

"Are you ashamed of me? Are you afraid they will think I'm crazy."

"No! Bella it has nothing to do with you. I just…" he seemed to be struggling quiet a bit. "I don't want to ask them to change their behavior in their own home, okay"

"Change their behavior?" okay now I was confused. What the hell was going over my head that I couldn't see.

"Lets just go around back okay" he said as he grabbed my hand and led me around the car.

"What's in the back?" I asked as he started pulling me towards the back yard.

"We can just sit on the patio in the back" as we rounded the house I saw the patio. It was large with lounge chairs. There was also twinkle lights around the railings.

"This is really nice" I said as I took in the scene in front of me. I walked up the few stairs to the large patio.

"So what are we going to do until eleven?" I said as I sat down on one of the lounge chairs. Edward sat down on the same lounge chair and laid back. Edward held out his arm so that I could cuddle against his chest. I gladly did so. He quickly put his arm around me and hugged me close to his chest. If someone had looked upon this scene it really did look like something out of a movie.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked looking up at him.

"Coming to see you." he smiled

"Do you want to go see a movie?"

"Sure. What time"

"Sometime in the afternoon, all I have to do during the day is clean and if I clean any more I'm going to start pulling the finishing off of the floors." I laughed but he didn't seem to be amused.

"I cant during the day, I'm sorry. Maybe in the evening."

"Why cant you go during the day."

"I'm working in the daytime" he said without looking at me.

"I thought you worked nights"

"I got a new job." his answers were quick almost like they were rehearsed.

"Edward, are you lying to me?" he just stared at me " You are lying to me." as said as I made the realization.

"It's not like that, I don't want to lie to you. There are just things about me that your not ready to hear." his voice had turned from emotionless to stern and hard.

"Edward, Take me home." I said as I stood up abruptly. I was pissed to say the least. I felt as if I was sacrificing a lot to be with him and he was just lying to me. What was so bad that he couldn't just tell me. Maybe he didn't trust me. Maybe I'm just delusional in thinking this was going to work.

"Bella, please don't be like that."

"Be like what Edward?" I asked in a very condescending tone. "Pissed because your lying and keeping things from me. Why wouldn't I be mad. I have trusted you with a lot and it hurts that you feel that you cant do the same."

"Bella this is bigger than anything you have ever experienced. I will tell you, I'm just afraid that when you find out you'll leave."

"Leave? Nothing you could say could possibly make me leave. I love you" My eyes widened as I realized what I had said. I hadn't even admitted that to myself yet. I was very angry at myself for blurting it out in the heat of the moment.

"You love me?" he smiled from ear to ear.

"Yeah, apparently." I smiled, defeated. He pulled me close to him. He kissed me, deeply. His lips were hard not like I had imagined them. His lips were also unrealistically cold. I felt him open his mouth slightly as if it were a questions, I quickly answered by opening my mouth and letting his tongue meet mine. Our kissing became very heated, very quickly. We were laying on one of the lounge chairs, our bodies very close. My hands were running through his beautiful hair. I could feel my body reacting to him. I could feel my body preparing for something else that was not going to happen, at least not tonight. I could feel something hard resting on my leg and I knew that his body was doing the same to him. He pulled his face away from mine. I was instantly disappointed.

"I love you." At those words I was completely immersed in joy. All I wanted was him, forever. "Bella, it's ten-fifty"

"Shit" I shop up off the chair and fixed my clothes. He stood up and began fixing his jeans to hide the obvious bulge in his pants. I giggled as I turned to walk back to his car. The car ride back was pretty quiet. Our hands intertwined the hole time. I just couldn't stop staring at him. I couldn't believed that this person loved me. That he wanted me. It kind of made me think that god was repaying my for all of the shit he has handed me in the past.

"Do you want me to come up later?" he asked as he pulled up about a block from Charlie's house.

"Yes, wait till about midnight so Charlie's asleep." I kissed him one last time before getting out of the car.

It only took me a minute or two to jog back to Charlie's house. When I walked in the front door it was two minutes past eleven. To my relief Charlie was asleep on the couch. The lasagna container was sitting in front of him, empty. I decided to try to get him to his own room so that he didn't stumble upstairs half asleep when Edward was here.

"Dad" I shook his shoulder, nothing. I knew I liked the fact that my dad was a hard sleeper but it still annoyed me sometimes. "Dad" I said louder. His eyes opened a little. He mumbled something unrecognizable. "Dad, wake up"

"Oh hey bells how was your friend." he said as he attempted to sit up.

"Good, I miss my friends and my life." I paused. "How was your dinner" I pointer towards the lasagna.

"Good, thanks" he kissed the top of my head before standing up and stretching. "Night bells" he slowly made his way up the stairs.

"Night dad" I walked into the kitchen and loaded up the dishwasher before heading up to my own room. I was completely confused by the conversation that Edward and I had, had this evening. He didn't want me to meet his family, he was adamant about that. He had said something about them having to change their behavior if I was there. Why the hell would they have to change their behavior? He told me that he couldn't see me during the day tomorrow and had lied to me about the reason. He kept saying that he was different, more different than anything I had ever experienced. Was he a cannibal or a pedophile or something. Nothing he could say could make me leave him.

I decided to put on a tank top and some matching shorts. If I had courage I would have just lost the shorts but I did not have that courage tonight. I opened my window wide and leaned on the frame. I was still lost in thought when I saw Edward walk up. He looked up at my window, but I ducked away, I wanted to see how he did this. I watched cautiously as Edward climbed up the tree. There was very little actual contact between his body and the tree. I could hear a sound coming from the tree that sounded like bark against stone. It seemed inhuman, like he defied gravity. Before he got to my window I jumped over onto my bed. I looked over in time to see him leap through the window very much like a cat.

"You really need to stop wearing clothes like that" he said just as his feet his the floor.

"You don't like it" I looked down at myself.

"That's the problem. I do like it" He said as he laid down next to me. He kiss me, I couldn't get enough of kissing him.

"Edward" He pulled back and looked at me. "I know there is something that you think you have to hide from me but no matter what it is, no matter how bad it is I'm here, I will always be here"

"Promise" he said.

"Promise" I said. He started kissing me again. This time when he opened his mouth it wasn't a question as much as a demand. I quickly found his tongue intertwined with my own. He smelled nice, he tasted nice. I was in heaven. His hands started to caress my arms and legs. Every time he would touch my leg his hand would find its way up a little further. I started running my hands under his shirt until he finally pulled it off. He was very pale but very muscular. I felt his cold chest pushing against my body. He started kissing my jaw and down my neck. Small moans started to escape me. I was running my hand through his hair as he lifted my shirt to show my stomach, he kissed around my belly button. Then he started kissing my thigh, then my upper thigh. I was about to explode when he brought his face back up to mine.

"Bella, I love you" he was resting his forehead on mine with his eyes closed.

"I love you too" I was a little confused at his timing.

"Bella" he opened his eyes and looked at me. "I'm a vampire"


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N okay sorry it took so long to update. I'm trying to plan a wedding and its not going well. Anyways i liked this chapter. Please review!!! Reviews make me write faster!!!!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Night shift Chapter Six~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maybe telling her had been a mistake. Maybe telling her that way had been a mistake. I had felt bad about lying to her. She was right, she had told me all of the bad things that had happened to her, she has trusted me with all of her skeletons. It's not that I didn't trust her. I wanted to tell her. I wanted her to accept it, and then we could just be together with nothing between us. I don't think we could ever really be together until she knew, I couldn't hide something that big from her forever. Needless to say she did not give me the reaction I was hoping for. I lay on the bed in my room, in complete darkness thinking and remembering the night before when I told Bella that I was a vampire.  
_**"I'm a vampire" I had said softly wishing for the best.  
"What?" she laughed.  
"I am a vampire" She stopped laughing.  
"What do you mean you're a vampire" She was serious now. She was irritated.  
"I mean I died, I was made a vampire, I've been a vampire for over ninety years." She didn't say anything. The silence was excruciating. "This is why my family is different. We are a clan of vampires. We feed mostly on animal bloo-"  
"Just stop Edward." She cut of off. "Are you making this up because you don't want to tell me the truth?" she was not being quiet any long and I began to worry about her father bursting in.  
"Bella I swear this is the truth" I was desperate at this point.  
"Right, Edward my boyfriend is a mythical creature, this isn't a Fucking Disney movie." She was obviously angry.  
"Bella, I am not lying. You are the only person I have evern trusted enough to tell."  
"Edward, just leave."  
"Bella, please"  
"Edward, go!" At her last remark I sprung out the window.  
**_Now, the next afternoon, I lay sleepless in my light tight enclosed bedroom. I was hoping she just needed time to accept it, to really believe it. I really hope she comes around. I don't think I will be able to function normally without her. I glanced at my watch, it was six thirty pm. The sun would be down soon and I would be able to emerge from my bedroom. I was going to have to feed a lot more than normal today since I didn't get much rest.

Bella made me feel anxious and nervous and like I could vomit. No one has ever made me feel like that from being angry and ignoring me before Usually if someone was ignoring me I was happy.

I had not been intimate with anyone since I was made vampire. I always just felt sorry for myself. I never wanted anyone around with the exception of my family, It did bother me to a certain point that they all had mates. Rosalie and emmet were made for each other. Sometimes it was disgusting how lovey dovey they were. They were still like that every after almost eighty years. Alice and jasper were very good together as well. They would risk there lives for one another. Even Carlisle and Esme made me feel alienated. They reminded me of any old sit-com mom and dad. It wasn't until I met Bella that I realized things could be different. Maybe this was my one chance at happiness, maybe I had been so unhappy for so long because she hadn't been born yet. We had been born decades apart, the only thing that brought us together was me defying the laws of science. That's when I realized that I would not let me being a monster keep us apart, me being a monster is really the only thing that was able to bring us together. I would make sure she accepted it. At least I would make sure she believed it, accepting it when you really believe it is something entirely different I suppose.

I could feel the tension in my body begin to leave. I knew the sun was on it's way down. The alarm on my watch went off signaling that the sun was indeed down. I continued to lay there a few more minutes then necessary, I felt anxious about what the night would hold. Once I got out of bed and dressed I decieded to hunt before seeing my family.  
I walked over and opened one of the large Blacked out windows. The night was beautiful. The sky was dark blue and the stars were bright. I leaped out of the second story window. I landed gracefully and took off at incredible speeds. I reached the center of the woods in only three minutes. I let my animalistic nature take over. I closed my eyes. I could smell the familiar scent of deer. I took off and tackled the large animal that had been drinking from a pond. The animal struggled momentarily. The intense burning in my throat being to subside somewhat. I attacked and drained two moor deer before heading back to the house. I ran at normal human speeds through the forest. I guess I was just wasn't that excited to face the inevitability that Bella was unhappy with me. I went through the front door to the house instead of going back through my open bedroom window. When I walked through the front door Alice was sitting in the living room. She was sitting on the couch with the remote control in her hand.

"Your watching T.V.?" I asked confused as I knew she was not a big fan of television. I remember her saying once that television simply baby sat your mind so that you didn't have to use it.  
"Yes, I keep getting uncomfortable visions. I'm trying to make them stop." she sounded a little frustrated.  
"What do you mean uncomfortable visons? About Who?" She simply looked at me, telling me all I needed to know. At that moment Bella flashed through her mind.  
"Me and Bella" I paused remembering the vison that alice had, had when bella was in the hospital. "Well, don't worry you probably wont be having any more. I don't think shes ever going to talk to me again."  
"What did you do?"  
"I told her." I said simply.  
"You told her about us? Edward how could be do so stupid."  
"Stop. She didn't even believe me. She thought I was lying to cover up something else and then she kicked me out." I said cringing at the memory.  
"When did all of this happen." She asked, looking at me.  
"Well I had another vison as soon as I woke up." Alice's words meant that Bella and I still had a possible future together. Just then Alice's eyes glazed over and she looked lost. I knew what that face meant. So I quickly turned into her mind so I could follow along.  
_**It was Bella. She was walking down a dark street. She looked sad. She had on a blue long sleeved shirt and jeans. She stepped off of the side walk and into the street. She was half way across the street when she looked up and saw two large headlights coming right for her. **__  
_Alice's vision ended then. "Oh my God" Alice's voice was a mere whisper as I was already out the door and getting in my car. I would not let this vision come true.

* * *

When I pulled up in from of Bella's house I parked across the street. I closed my eyes and searched the little house for the familiar void that would be Bella's mind. Nothing. I couldn't be sure that she wasn't there. The void of thoughts that she put off confused me. I couldn't be sure. I decided to scan Charlie's brain instead. His thoughts were on sports. He must be watching television. As I watched sports news through his mind, begging the hole time that he would think about where Bella was at, I noticed that that old truck Bella had clamed was hers was missing from its usual spot by the garage. I started to panic, what if the events that alice had seen had taken place while i sat here like a moron waiting for Charlie to think about her. I had started to dial alices phone to see if she had seen anything else when Charlies wondered how Bella was liking her movie. YES! Thats something. I put the car in drive and started pull away from the curb(headed for the tiny, one screen theater in forks) When Charlie added _'Maybe i shouldn't have let her drive all the way to port angeles by herself'_

She was in Port Angeles? What the hell was she doing there. I quickly drove out of town. I pushed my car well about the legal limit. I was not going to let this happen! If i had to expose myself to bystanders, i would not let this happen. The drive to port angeles seemed excrusiatingly long. I made the trip in half the time i would have if i was going the speed limit. I made my way through the town recklessly, making my way toward the movie theater. When i pulled around to the theater, i parked my car and looked upon the list of ten movies currently playing. I chose three of them that Bella would be interested in.

I walked through the double doors and into the large lobby. I was begging that Bella was still sitting in one of these theaters. The lobby smelled strongly of food, it made me want to gag. There was a young man checking tickets. I snuck past him and into the long hallways full of doors leading into the theaters. I opended the door to the first theater. I scanned all of the seats with my eyes, as well as searching the theater for a seat that was void of thoughts. She was not there. If my heart were to beat, it would be comming out of my chest. I opended the door to the seconds theater and did the same thing. My heart was sinking into my stomach as i scanned and didnt see her beautiful face. Then i felt the farmillar void of thoughts, even though there was a beautiful mind sitting there.

She was sitting in the back row of the theater. She looked beautiful, i felt like i had never lay eyes on her before. She was wearing the same long sleeved shirt that she had been wearing in Alices vison. I had not over reacted, This vison was going to happen tonight. I let myself out of the theater. I waited by the door that Bella would inevitably exit. I waited for what seemed like hours. Finally people started to pour out of the theater. My Bella was one of the last people to emerge. I knew she was most likely going to be angry. I wasn't sure if i should make myself known or if i should hide and watch her all night to ensure that she would be okay. I subcounsously decieded as my hand grabbed her hand. Her head shot up and in an instant her face went from lonley and thoughtfull to angry.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confusion in her voice.

"I could ask you the same thing." I pulled her close to me so that no one else could hear us.

"The man i love made up a rediculous lie and i felt sorry for myself so i went and saw a movie alone." She attempted to pull away from me. It hurt that she didnt believe me.

"Bella I am not here about us. I have reason to believe that you were going to be severaly hurt if not killed tonight. I had to find you to ensure your safety."

"I'm fine Edward" She was very cold toward me. The Bella that cared for me as i cared for her was barried deap inside. She started walking toward the exit. I quickly followed.

"Edward leave me alone" She was very stern.

"Bella, i'm sorry but i cant do that." I could feel the anger rediating from her. We were outside now, walking down a fermillar side walk. Suddenly Bella turned.

"Bella, you are a lying asswhole and i want you to leave me alone." She said calmly.

"I'm not lying Bella. I died in 1918. My mother was Elizabeth Marie Mason, we both died of spanish influenza. Carlise was our doctor."she cut me off before i could say any more.

"And they say i'm crazy. Your the one that sits around comming up with elaborte stories to back up your lies." Her voice had risin out of frustration.

"Bella, i swear I am a Vampire. So is the rest of my family. How else would i know that something bad was going to happen tonight."

"What. Now you can see the future. Okay Fucking Hudini. The only bad thing has has happend tonight is seeing you." She was yelling at this point.

"No, Alice sees the furture. I can hear peoples thoughts" I was getting frustrated at this point.

"Well, if you knew the outcome to this conversation then why the hell did you come." She screamed the last part as she jogged across the street. I simply put my face in my hands, trying to calculate my next course of action.

_Wait. The street!_

I looked up in time to see Bella staring at the head lights, just like a deer. Without thinking about everyone standing on the sidewalks i ran at speeds that could have broken the sound barrier. My first instinct was to push her out of the way, but pushing her when i was moving that fast could have easily killed her. Instead, i grabbed her and sheilded her with my own body. The truck made inpact only seconds after Bella was safe. I felt the Truck, I can't say with all honesty that it hurt, but i did feel it. I felt the metal bend itself around my body. I heard the sounds of the twisting metal. I then wondered if the driver of the truck would survive. As soon as i was sure that the truck was no longer moving, i held Bella tight and ran. All the bistandards saw was a blur of color. I reached my car in seconds. I tossed Bella in the back seat and shut the door. I got in and took the back roads to Forks.

"Edward, my truck is here. I can drive" She was very quiet and i could see tears starting to roll down her face.

"I'll send Alice to come and get it. It will be home by dawn." The ride back was virtually silent.

* * *

I had called Alice on the way. She had no problem retrieving Bella's truck. Alice liked to take long runs. She mentioned while on the phone that she had a vison. She saw people seeing my defy logic. I told her not to worry as it was only a few people. I dont believe any of them saw my face anyway. I knew some members of my family were going to make this situation a very big deal. One person in particular would blow it out of proportion. Rosalie.

Bella was quietly sobbing in the back seat. I hated it when she cried. I wasn't sure how to deal with this situation. She just realised that someone that she cares about deeply is a creature that she never knew exsisted.

"Bella, please stop crying." I was watching her in the rearveiw mirror. She did not look at me. She did not say anything. She just stared out of the window and continued crying. This is how the rest of te ride was. I slowly pulled up in front of charlie's house. Bella Opended the car door.

"Bella, please say something" i looked back at her.

"I just want to go to bed, Edward." She said quietly.

"Can i come up tonight" I asked

"I dont think so" she closed the car door behind her and walked up to the frond door. I felt horrible. Maybe she just needed time.

**** **** ********Alices Point Of Veiw****** **** ***** ****

When Edward had gotten home i could see the pain on his face. I felt like i needed to do something. I knew this really wasn't any of my buisness, but i still felt like i needed to do something. Edward has always been so lonley. this is his chance at happyness, i wont let him lose that. So here i stood, under Bella Swan's bedroom window. I picked up a pebble and threw it at her window. After a few seconds the window opened.

"Alice?" she clearly thought i was going to be Edward.

"Can i come up please. I want to talk" i said barley above a whisper. She simply opened the window all the way and stepped away. I lunged up the tree and silently flung myself into her window. I made very little sound when i landed on her wooden floor. Bella was dressed in loose fitting pants and a t-shirt. She was standing next to the window, waiting for me to speack.

"Hi Bella"

"Hi Alice, what can i do for you." She did not look welcoming.

"I just wanted to talk.....About some difficult things."She walked around and sat on her bed and signald me to join her. "Bella, how are you feeling....about tonight"

"I dont know. I dont know what to think anymore. Honestly i can't even find the words" She was avoiding looking at me.

"Bella, Edward loves you. I know that this relationship is obviously going to be diffrent but the important thing is he loves you. I have never seen him with anyone in the 60 years that he had been my brother."

"How old are you?" She asked, finally looking up at me.

"I was born in 1901, i was eighteen when i was turned"

"So your really a vampire."

"Yes"

"And edward is really a vampire"

"yes, our entire family is."

"Do you think that Edward and I are good together?"

"Bella, i have never seen Edward as happy as he has been since he met you. Between you and me i have had many visons over the past ten years with both of you in them"

"You saw me before you met me?"

"Yes, you were going to alter Edwards future dramatically, so when i looked for him i saw you"

"So i need to be understanding, not scared." it appeared that she had said this more to herself than to me. "I love Edward. I love him rather he is a vampire or whatever."

"Bella, i know we are going to be great friends." I said as i hugged her tightly. She was very warm. wanted to tell her about the visions of her and Edwards wedding but i decied to keep that to myself. I left after that, i felt content that i had helped. I hoped that she would indeed be my sister some day.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I kind of wondered away from this story for a little while but hopefully you guys will still read it. So if you like it please review, i'll keep writing if you like it. Otherwise i may wonder away again. -Amby

Bella's Point Of Veiw

Sleep appeared to be a lost cause tonight. To many mythical creatures keeping me awake. I rolled over and realized it was almost four in the morning. I grabbed my cell phone from my night stand and flipped it open. He hadn't called, maybe i should call him. the fact that Edward was a vampire was completly unbelievable. Although there was no denying what i saw. I might be dead if he hadn't been there. He took all of the impact from the truck. Maybe i actually am crazy. I mean, my boyfriend is a vampire. Just saying those words ake me feel crazy.

I got out of bed ad walked the short disatnce to the bathroom. I slowly drank a glass of water from the sink. I was wearing a tank top and black panties. There was dark bruises on my arms were he had grabbed me to sheild me from the truck. The bruises were very obviously from someones hands. I set the galss down on the counter and went back to my bedroom. When i opened the door my phone was laying on my bed buzzng. I grabbed it and flipped it open. It was a text message from Edward.

_'Can I come in' _

What? Come in? But where is he. How did he know i was awake? I walked over and pulled the window open. There in all his glory was Edward standing on the ground below my window. Despite everything that had happend i couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"You didn't answer me" his voice driffted up to me. I quickly nodded my head. He smiled and began climbing up the tree. This time i didnt hide my interest. his body appeared to make very little contact with the bark. It only took him a matter of seconds before i was stepping back to allow him enterence into my window. He landed with no more sound the Alice had made earlier that night.

"You know i've had more vampires in my bedroom tonight than i ever thought i would."

"Isin't one vampire more than you ever thought you would have in here"He smiled.

"Touche' Count Touche' " I said then launghed

"Oh, really don't call me that" He sounded annoyed but he was still smiling.

"So, how did you know i was up?" I asked sitting down on my bed. He did the same.

"I came over to check on you, make sure you were okay and i heard you walking around."

"you heard me?"

"I have very good hearing" He said simply. "Are you really okay?" he appeared worried.

"Yeah, i think so" i paused remembering the brusies. "I have some bruises but thats it."

"Bruises, can i see?" I came closer and showed him my upper arms.

"Damn i'm sorry. I was just so concered about the truck i didnt even think of how hard i was grabbing you" He looked like he was in pain.

"It's okay, really. It doesnt hurt and i'm sure it's a hell of a lot better than what the truck would have done." I said attempting to comfort him. He was sitting in front of me on my bed, exsaming his hand prints on my arms. "Edward?" his head snapped up. "Are you okay"?

"Yes, i'm upset that your hurt but i'm elated that you know about me and i dont have to hide it anymore."

"Yeah about that. I have some questions."And i did.

"I'll answer everything i can." He was suddenly serious.

"How did this happen." I said

"You mean me becoming a vampire?" he paused and i nodded my head. "I was born in 1901 in chicago. When i was seventeen my father died of spanish influenza. My mother was stuborn and wouldn't leave his side when he was sick. So obviously she got it and shortly there after so did i. We were both dying. She went before me. Carlise was our doctor. He knew i was dying, both of my parents were gone, no one would miss me. He bit me. I thought i was dying. I wished for death. Three days went by before the pain subsided. When i came out of it, i was a vampire. "

"Do you miss your parents?"

"Yes, expecially my mother. She was a very compasionate woman"

"Can you really hear what people are thinking"

"yes: He paused "With the exception of you"

"What do you mean"

"I can read anyones mind. But the first night i met you, your mind was a complete mystery to me. Your like a psychic black hole."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. It very frustrating"

"So....You cant go out in the sun?"

"No, No dirrect sunlight at all. It was cause burns on my skin and eventually i would die. If it's overcast it would be painfull but it wouldn't kill me."

"Have you ever been caught in the sunlight?"

"once, about seventy years ago"  
" what happend?"  
" i guess you could say i was going through my rebelious  
phase. I had left my family for a period of time, given up my  
civilized life, including the diet of animal blood. I had been on my  
way to find shelter for the day. I walked in on a man and a woman in  
an alley behind a building i was going to sleep in for the day. It was  
immediarly obvious that the exchange was not consentual. The woman was  
screaming, the man was thinking horrible things, so i attacked. The  
woman ran off but i was so occupied with the humans blood that i ignored  
the tention in my body that rises with the sun. Part of my face and my  
right arm got it pretty bad. After i slept and fed again, it healed.  
" so you fed on humans"  
" yes, for a period of about ten years. I fed on those i found  
to be criminals or overall horrible people. Sometimes knowing what  
someone is thinking is helpfull" he tapped his head as he said this.  
"how long has it been since you had human blood?"  
" awhile" was all he said.  
" wow" was all i could manage to say at this point. "1901?  
You really a hundred and nine?"  
" ill be a hundred and ten i june"  
" well what about all of the steriotypical stuff? Like garlic,  
crosses, or coffins?"  
" its just myth or legend. None of it is real with the  
exception for the sunlight thing. I dont sleep in a coffin, just a  
room thats completly closed off from light. We do live on blood but  
fortinetly it does not have to be human."  
" but human is better"  
" human is much better. Even if we do feed on human blood that  
does not mean they have to die. If we have control of ourselves we can  
take small amounts. The person would just feel a little weak for a day  
or two."  
" how long exsacly has it been since you had human blood"  
" a couple of years" he paused waiting for my reaction. " we  
feed on animals 95% of the time but when we are away from our home  
sometimes we will allow ourselves to let go a little. We never kill  
anyone of course."  
" do the rest of your family hear peoples thoughts?"i paused  
remembering alice. " i mean i know alice can see the future but what  
about everyone else?"  
" no, jasper can control emotions. Alice has visons. But thats  
it."  
" so alice really saw me get hit by the truck?"  
"yes. As soon as she saw it i went to find you. Her visons  
change if the path the perons is on changes but she is almost always  
right."  
"how rare is it for a vampire to be with a human? "  
" i've never heard of a relationship like ours before." i  
hesitated, not really sure what to say anymore. He had answered all of  
my questions. I'm sure more would come to mind, but i couldnt think of  
any more right now. He sat and simply stared at me.  
" Bella?" i looked up at him.  
" yes"  
" i love you with all of my heart" this statement filled me  
with joy. I crawled into his lap and wrapped my legs around him.  
" i love you too, no matter what you are" at this statement i  
kissed him. He was cold but inviting. He breath smelled sweet. He  
opend his mouth and sucked on my bottom lip. I opend my mouth and  
grazzed his bottom lip with my tounge. I heard a growl rummble in his  
chest. This should have scared me but it only turned me on more. Our  
kiss deepend, my hands were tangled in his hair. I noticed that i was  
involentarily grinding my body into his lap. His hands began roaming  
over my naked legs. He ran his hands over my black panties before  
cupping my ass and pushing me into him harder. I moaned into his mouth.  
" fuck, bella" he said in between kisses. His hands had found  
their way up the back of my shirt. His hands rested on my lower back.  
He seemed hesitant to move them any more under my shirt. With all of the  
self control i had, i broke our kiss. He looked heart broken until he  
realized i was pulling my tank top off. My naked breasts now sitting  
within his reach.  
Without warning his lips crashed into mine. His hands began  
caressing and pinching my chest. His mouth left mine and trailed  
open mouth kisses down my neck, to my colloar bone and finaly to my  
chest. He tounge was a little cold. While he was tasting every inch of  
my chest, i pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in my bed. His  
upper body was breathtaking. I was starting to wonder what the rest of  
him looked like.  
"Edward" i moaned and started tugging on his hair.  
" Bella, your so soft and warm. I love you." he kissed me  
again, holding me close to his body. Then edward's watch started  
beeping. We both looked down to the source of the sound.  
" shit!" he silenced his alarm and looked at me. " the sun  
comes up in ten minutes" my heart fell, i did not want him to leave  
me. " im sorry" he kissed ke deeply once more before moving toward the  
window.  
" its okay, i'll miss you but i'll survive." i smiled.  
" your so beautiful" he was kissing me as he backed toward the  
open window. The sky was tinted with the colors of pre dawn.  
" can you make it in time?"  
" yes, i'm fast" he was leaning out the window.  
" text me please, just so i know."  
" i love you Bella Swan" he jumped out of the window and landed  
gracfully. He turned into a blur of color as he ran.  
I walked back to my bed and relized he left his shirt behind.  
I pulled it on instead of my tank top. It smelled like him. I crawled  
into my bed and my phone was already buzzing.

_'i'm home, love. I will see you tonight.'_

I closed my phone amd put it back in my night stand. There were  
three things on my mind as i driffted off to a blissfull sleep.  
1. Edward was a vampire  
2. Part of me still thought i was completly crazy.  
3. I was unconditionaly and irrevecably in love with him.


End file.
